


A Pick Me Up

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [17]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Budding Love, Cat Fight, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, New Year's Eve, Second Kiss, designated driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax is a prospect so he gets drafted as Jenna's drunk girl taxi on New Years Eve. Jax/Jenna series</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pick Me Up

Jax scowled as his make out partner a sweet butt named Suzy, was lifted from his lap. He looked up at Tig. "What?"

"Baby girl is drunk as a skunk go pick her up." He groaned. "Jenna is an overly affectionate drunk. Send Opie,"

"Nope prospect this is all you." Jax stood "Fine."

"She's at Kayleigh Kempner's house. Do you have any idea who the fuck that is cause I don't."

"Her brother Kevin was a year ahead of me, I know where to find Baby." With that Jax stomped out of the club to the tow truck.

-/-/-/-

Jax pulled up to a Victorian era home on Mulberry Lane. Jenna had snooty friends he thought.

She sat on the curb staring at her feet. "Hey Jenny." Her head snapped. "Of course Daddy sends you to witness my shame sadistic fuck." She had too much eye make-up it was all glitter and mascara but damn she was pretty.

"Tig sent me baby; he's just a sadistic fuck in general." He says getting out of the truck and coming around, he helps her to her feet. He looks away as she tugs down her silver sequined mini dress. She hobbles a little bit and he reaches out and steadies her.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." Just as the words leave her mouth Jax recognizes her boyfriend stumbling down the stairs. Donny Sinclair is big and spoiled. The linebacker for the Charming Cougars is one of Charming's social elite. His dad owns a dealership in Lodi. He treats Jenny like shit. Jax hates him with a passion.

He hopes dumb ass will just let them leave. "Baby wait!" he's making his way into the street. Jax kind of hopes old Mrs. Mobley will putter her blind ass on through and hit him with her caddie.

Jenna turns to Sinclair and looks up. "Oh go stick your dick back in Townley at least if you put it there I can't cut it off." Jax laughs he can't help it.

Jenna looks over at him with hurt in her eyes and he immediately regrets it.

"Baby I didn't-" Sinclair starts and there's a crowd starting to form on the lawn. That's just great Jax thinks. Jax feels the moment she spots Townley. She stiffens against him and then is making her way across the lawn remarkably sure footed for a drunk fifteen year old in majorly high heels. He guesses blindly hot anger sobers a girl up.

She's within hair pulling distance when Jax catches her and hauls her against him. He lifts her off her feet.

"Uh-uh baby, it's not worth it." He murmurs in her ear.

"Let me go! Let me down! I hate you Jackson! I hate you all! Charlotte you fucking whore trying to be my friend!" She rants.

He dumps her on her ass long enough to pick her again and toss her over his shoulder. He stalks off toward the truck. "Oh look at baby being taken home by her Jaxy. Like some sad little girl." Townley calls out

"I'm going rip your skanky ass to pieces to you bitch!" Jenna screams.

"Let me down!"

"No." She pulls his hair hard. "Shit! Stop being a brat!" he snaps at her.

"Screw you."

"If only baby." He pops her on the rear and oddly that shuts her up.

-/-/-/-

They are driving down main when he looks over and sees her crying. "Shit Jenna don't do that."

"You spanked me like some child Jax." She pouts

"That was just a love swat Jenny." Jax smirked. "I was playing with you."

"Just like Donny, and don't smirk at me."

"Why?"

"It makes me want to kiss you." She admitted drunkenly.

Jax cleared his throat. "That jack ass doesn't deserve you and never will."

"Why do people cheat? What did I do wrong. I mean I did everything he wanted too. Am I not pretty enough?" Jax hits the brakes right there in the middle of Fox Road.

"Look at me." He reaches over and tilts up her face. "You are without a doubt the single most gorgeous woman I know. You take my breath away without even trying. Understand?" he says seriously.

She nods. "It's midnight." She points to the dash clock. It's New Year 's Eve and they're alone. No one will ever know.

He presses his lips to hers softly. He knows he should stop but he can't, her mouth falls open just a tiny bit. He has to taste even if it's just this once. Her mouth is warm and soft and she tastes like coconut rum and candy cane lip balm. He cups her cheek and takes the kiss deeper.

She whimpers and kisses him back. She's a good kisser aggressive skilled ,it's different from the first one she's experienced. He hates who ever taught her to kiss. He's jealous and really turned on more than is healthy. Opie would kill him. A horn honks and they spring apart.

It's his mother behind them. She smirks and waves. He sets the car in gear and drives the two blocks to TM.

-/-/-/-

He gets her out of the car and in her drunken state decides to take her shoes off. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she says hobbling across the gravel. He picks her up and carries her into the club.

"My son rescuer of drunk chicks everywhere." His mom says behind him. He rolls his eyes. "Ma,"

He sits her on her feet in the doorway and she beelines it right for Ope still holding Jax's hand.

"S'my bubba!" she hugs Opie tight. "Hi Jenny, bad night?"

"Boys are assholes 'cept you and maybe Jax." While Opie's distracted Donna whispers. "Jax, lip gloss." He quickly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand trying not to blush.

Jenna tries to kiss Opie's cheek misses and gets him on the chin. "Okay it's time for bed."

"Can Jax come?" Jenna asked. "To bed with you? No way in hell baby sis."

"Jus' to tuck me in stupid."

"Lead the way, my Jenna." Jax says knowing fighting her is futile.

-/-/-/-

"I have too pee really really bad. Be back." she announces and heads for the apartment bathroom. Opie ignores all privacy boundaries and follows her in Jax can see through the open door Opie retrieving aspirin and water.

"Donny fucked Charlotte Townley." She says mid pee.

"Jen, you are worthy of better." He kissed the top of her head and walks out.

"Going to get her some saltines for in the morning, find her a shirt and make sure she doesn't fall off the can."

Jax gets her a shirt and turns his back while she changes. He hears a flop-thud and his heart stops. He turns and she's lying face down across the bed. She's half asleep. "Come on you little lush roll over."

He gets her situated in bed properly and sits beside her. She takes his hand. Threads their fingers and holds it.

It makes him smile. Jenny likes to hold hands with people but mostly just Piney when she thinks no one is looking.

"Jax?"

"Hm,"

"Tara didn't deserve you either. She's one of those people who is so intelligent that's she's stupid when it comes to normal stuff. If you were mine nothing short of death would keep me away." He snickers.

"Do not laugh at me I know you think I'm a lil girl who thinks she's in love but I do love you and I care. You don't seem happy so I thought we could maybe be friends. Friends who kiss occasionally." Her voice is soft witl sleepiness he likes it.

"What would we do as friends?"

"Movies, random pointless phone calls, normal stuff."

"Alright then, let's go to a movie Saturday." She was falling asleep he kissed her closed eyes. "Happy." He kissed her chastely on the mouth "new year Jenna."

"Happy new year love you Jax." She was breathing deeply in sleep when Opie returned.

"I just waited til she fell asleep." He let go of her hand and tucks it under the blanket. "Night baby." He whispered and turned and left. Opie stood dumbstruck in the silence. Jax was never sweet to anyone.

He doesn't trust it.

-/-/-/-

The next morning Jenna is hung over. "Did you pop me on the ass last night Jax." He handed her his half drank orange juice. "No ma'am." He winked and left.

AN: I own nothing but Jenna.


End file.
